


Miért?

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [8]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Legend of the Seeker, Richard és Kahlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miért?

Miért?

Jössz felém és rám mosolyogsz, fehér ruhád libben a szélben, ahogy végigsétálsz az erdőben, szemedben látom a szerelmet, amit titkolsz előlem, de ahogy te is láthatod az enyémben. Szeretnélek megcsókolni, az őrületig szeretni, elveszni benned, de azt mondod, nem tehetem. Együtt eszünk, alszunk, lélegzünk. De nem tehetem; mert én vagyok a Kereső és te az Inkvizítor, mert a végzetünk, hogy utolsó légvételünkig harcoljunk Darken Rahl ellen... Csak épp azt tilos megtennünk, mit szívünkből vágyunk. Azt mondod, nem tehetem, mert elveszteném önmagam, örökre hozzád kötne a varázslat, mi lényedből fakad. Pedig tudhatnád már, hogy e nélkül is örökre a rabod vagyok...


End file.
